Cases with Mai's Siblings
by MidnightWolf-01
Summary: 3 years had past after Naru and Lin left to return Gene's body back to England. What would happen if Mai reunites with her twin sister and older brothers. Sorry I'm bad at making summaries. Please forgive me. Don't let my bad summary stop you from reading my story.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Call

**MidnightWolf-01 does not own Ghost Hunt. **

**Konichiwa Minna-san. This is my first fanfiction. Please read and review. I appreciate feedback on my writing.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Unexpected Call**_

* * *

**Mai's POV**

It's been 3 years since Gene's body was found in Lake Kasumigaura. Without warning Naru and Lin shut down SPR and left to return to England. Before leaving Lin told everybody who Naru really was. Everybody was surprised that Naru was Oliver Davis and the body at Lake Kasumigaura was his older twin brother Eugene Davis. Sad thing about Naru and Lin's departure was that I told Naru my true feelings for him and ended up broken hearted.

**~Flashback- General POV~**

"Naru! Naru, I got something to tell you." Mai said in between catching her breath

"What do you want Mai?" Naru said in his cold voice

"Naru. Umm...I-I love you Naru." Mai yelled

"Is it really me you love Mai? Is it me you love or is it my twin brother Gene. You do know that Gene and I are identical. I am not going to be a replacement for Gene." Naru said coldly while walking away leaving Mai speechless and broken.

"NARU YOU NARCISSISTIC JERK!" Mai yelled at the top of her lungs when Naru was out of her sights.

**~End Flashback~**

**Mai's POV**

Today is another sunny Thursday. Well over these 3 years the whole SPR lost contact with each other. Being 19 now and graduated from High School at the top of my class. Well not that I am too worried about not being able to contact the other. Since SPR lost contact I can finally be myself.

_~Ring Ring~_

_~thinks~_ "I wonder who is calling me." _~answers phone~_ "Moshi Moshi?" I asked into the phone

"Mai? Mai Taniyama? Is this Mai Taniyama?" replied a girl with a sweet familiar voice.

"Yes this is Mai Taniyama. Who is this I may ask?" I replied curiously

"You forgot her voice already Mai. You are as forgetful as always." another voice replied. This voice was familiar also but more manly than the first voice.

"Hey! Onii-san stop hogging the phone. I wanna talk to her too!" another manly voice came into the phone call, also sounding familiar.

"Um...excuse me but who are you guys. You voice sound familiar though." I said interrupting their argument.

"I'm sad Ma-chan that you forgot us. How could you?!" the girl said sounding like she was crying.

"I agree Ma-chan." The other two voices said

Huh? That nickname. The only ones who calls me that are my parents and my... That's when it hit me.

"Misaki-chan? Makoto-nii? Masato-nii? Is that really you guys?" I replied with shock in my voice.

"YAY! She remembers. Yep, it's us." Misaki replied

"Oh my goodness! It's been so long! Like How have you guys been? Where are you guys?" I ranted questions to them.

"Slow down little sis. We have been fine. Well about where we are...we are actually living in Tokyo now." Makoto-nii answered

"Really?! We have to meet up then. How about this Saturday at 2pm? At the 'Sunshine Cafe'?" I asked

"Okay that's a plan then. Meet at Sunshine Cafe at 2pm this Saturday." Masato-nii answered.

After hanging up the phone I got a text from Ayako.

_Mai. _

_Sorry I haven't kept in touch with you. I've been very busy with the hospital. On another note did you hear? Naru and Lin are coming back tomorrow. They want to meet up Saturday at 2pm at Sunshine Cafe. Can you come please? Everybody misses you Reply soon please._

_Ayako _

All I was doing after reading her text was staring at my phone in complete shock and dismay. The only thing I answered her was "_I will think about it."_

* * *

**Wonder what will happen to Mai Saturday. Did she forget that she has another meeting at the same place at the same time? We will see what happens next. **

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please Review. Thank you. Please I appreciate criticism and feedback on my writing. **


	2. Chapter 2: Mai's Past

**MidnightWolf-01 does not own Ghost Hunt.**

**MidnightWolf: Konichiwa Minna-san. Hope you guys liked the first chapter. I would like to introduce you guys to my co-writer RieveVonBielefeld-YuunaSouma. But call her YuunaSouma.**

**YuunaSouma: Konichiwa Minna-san. -bows- Its good to be working with you MidnightWolf. Hope I will be some help :D**

**MidnightWolf: Well you already helped me update earlier than I was going to. You should really thank her readers.**

**YuunaSouma: You're Welcome. I guess you should thank your first reviewer other than me before we continue. **

**MidnightWolf: Oh yes. Thank you DemonPrincess713 for being my very first reviewer. I appreciate your review. I hope this chapter is what you were waiting for. -bows- Also I would like to thank all of my reviewers who follows, favorite, and of course reviewed to my story. -bows-**

**YuunaSouma: Now that the thank you comments are done, shouldn't you get to the story then Midnight?**

**MidnightWolf: I guess you are right. Here is Chapter 2 of Cases with Mai's Siblings. Enjoy! 3 **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mai's Past**

* * *

**Mai's POV: ****_Friday_**

It's 9 am and I am still wide awake from spending all night thinking about possibilities on why Naru is back. At least I'm meeting my siblings tomorrow. When was the last time I saw them? Oh yeah it was after dad died, which was when I was 3. That's because dad's side of the family thought mom couldn't take care of 4 kids. Even though Makoto-nii and Masato-nii were 3 years older than Misaki and I making them 6 years old and obedient enough for mom to take care of. If I remember correctly the day after my dad's funeral, Uncle Yue and his son Shi, who was also 6 years old, took Makoto-nii and Masato-nii into his family. Then there was Aunt Mei took Misaki into her family. I guess you guys are wondering why my dad's side of the family has Chinese name. Well that is because my dad was Chinese. My father was the oldest son of the Li family. Mom was against it but I guess the government agreed with my aunts and uncles instead of my mom. Even though we were far away from each other we still sent each other pictures and new year cards.

~Ring Ring~

"Moshi Moshi" I answered.

"Jou-chan, it's Monk." I heard Bou-san answer.

"Bou-san! How have you been? It's been so long." I said to Bou-san

"I've been fine Jou-chan. The reason why I called was because Ayako is still waiting for whether you will come to the cafe tomorrow." Bou-san said.

Wow Bou-san went straight to the point. I guess it must be important but I'm not ready to see him again. "Um...do I...have...to go?" I slowly asked him.

"Unfortunately, you do have to go Jou-chan. Naru told Masako that he wants to reopen SPR and is planning to hire the whole group again." Bou-san told me

I thought for a moment and came to a decision. "Okay Bou-san, tell Ayako and everybody else that I will be there. Where and when was it again?" I replied

"It's at Sunshine Cafe tomorrow at 2 pm. Can't wait to see you! Ja matta." Bou-san told me where it was and hung up.

Throwing myself on my bed i gave a long sigh. "I wonder what will happen tomorrow." I had said out loud. Then it hit me. I have a get together with my siblings tomorrow at the same time and OMG it's at the same place too. Oh boy what am I going to do? Well I can always cancel one of them, but I haven't seen my siblings in so long and Bou-san and Ayako practically begged me to go tomorrow. Man, tomorrow is going to be crazy.

I wonder how my siblings will react to Naru and the gang.

**_Saturday_**

Walking into the cafe I see Naru and the gang in the large booth near the windows on the left side. Then I see my siblings in the slightly smaller booth behind them. I chose to go to the gang first because if I pass the gang to get to my siblings they will notice me right away. I took a deep breath and started walking toward the gang. The first to notice me was Yasu and being Yasu he called out my name making the rest of the gang turn to me. Yasu came up to me gave me big hug which doesn't beat Bou-san's hugs though. I guess I spoke too soon because from behind me Bou-san hugged me. The next thing I heard was two people groaning in pain and I was release of the death hold of a hug. I looked around and saw Ayako holding her purse and wait Misaki?! Judging from the scene in front of me Ayako hit Bou-san and Misaki hit Yasu. Then I heard the voice of someone I haven't seen in 3 years.

"Who are you and why did you just hit my employee?" Naru asked in a cold voice.

"I am Taniyama Li Misaki. Nice to meet you. I hit your employee because he and this other guy were suffocating my sister." Misaki answered Naru in her sweet yet cold voice

"Sister? Mai's your sister?" Bou-san asked after the pain went away.

"Yes and she is also our sister too. Well little sister be more accurate. Hello I am Mai's oldest brother Taniyama Li Makoto and this is my twin brother Taniyama Li Masato. We are also please to meet you." Makoto was the one who answered Bou-san.

"I am so sorry for Misaki's rudeness." Masato turned to Yasu and apologized for Misaki.

"It's no problem." Yasu said to Masato.

"Mai-san, I think you have explaining to do don't you?" To my surprise it was John who said that with Masako nodding in agreement

"I guess I do huh?" I said

**Naru's POV**

After all the commotion Mai and her siblings I should say joined our table. Looking at Mai, who is sitting in front of me, I can't believe it has been 3 years. Mai still looked the same expect for the fact that her hair is longer and her curves are showing more. Man she looks cute in that outfit. Wait what am I saying.

_"It's called love, little brother."_ I heard Gene answer me.

_"Shut up and I am not your little brother. Just because you were born 2 minutes before me doesn't make you older." _I told Gene

_"Yes it does. Man why cant you be like Mai's brothers. They accept who's the oldest and youngest. So why can't you?"_ Gene said after sighing.

_"Because we aren't them. Wait how do you know those are her siblings. Never mind don't answer that. Now go away." _I told him then I felt the connection cut off.

When the connection of cut I heard Takigawa calling my name. Looking up I saw everybody staring at me. I guess I should really pay attention to my surroundings when talking to Gene. It's his fault for talking to me. Looks like Mai is about to begin explain this situation that just happened.

**Mai's POV**

****Okay should I tell them the whole truth or should I tell them what I think they want to hear? I probably should just tell them the whole truth because sooner or later I am going to slip up and then end up telling the truth. Looking up at everyone to see they are ready I began telling them my story.

"Well I guess I should start by saying that my actual name isn't completely Taniyama Mai. My complete name is Taniyama Li Mai. My siblings and I have 2 last names. Our mothers' last name was Taniyama and our fathers' last name was Li." I started out saying

"Wait Li? Your dad was Chinese?" I heard Lin-san asked.

"Yes Lin-san. Our father was Chinese. So that makes me half Chinese and half Japanese. You look like you have another question. Do you want to ask that now or do you want to wait for me to continue?" I answered and asked Lin-san

"I do have another question. Who was your father?" I had a mental facepalm when he asked that.

"Well...our father was..." I was going to say who our father was until Makoto-nii interrupted me.

"Our father was Li Shao. And before you ask yes he's the Li Shao. Former Head of the Li household." Makoto-nii said in a very monotone voice.

Wow I've never heard him talk in that tone before. I wonder if something happened over the years we've been apart. I gotta remember to ask him what's up.

"Lin what is the Li household?" Naru asked Lin

"Well the Li Household is..."

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review, fav, or follow as you guys please. The next chapter will be coming out soon. If you guys have any suggestions on who Mai should end up with please either message me or review it :) Can't wait to see who you guys think should end up with Mai. If you guys are wondering about Mai's siblings I will have that happen during the first case that SPR and Mai's Siblings have together. **

**Well Peace Out Readers. See You Soon. **

**From Rieve****VonBielefeld-YuunaSouma and MidnightWolf-01**


	3. Chapter 3: Intro to the First Case

**MidnightWolf-01 does not own Ghost Hunt**

**YuunaSouma: Konichiwa Minna-san. Today's story I will be writing it. Since Midnight has summer school work she forgot to so over the past week. I know you guys might be saying **

**"We want Midnight to write it." But unfortunately if she doesn't pass her class then she won't be able to continue writing the story. Hopefully you guys and deal with my writing for this chapter. **

**This is a heads up on how long this story will be. I'm not as good at writing as Midnight is so I will write a short chapter. And if my memory is correct then I think Midnight said that she will write a semi-longer chapter for the next time she comes back. **

**Well here's Chapter 3. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Intro to the First Case**

* * *

**Recap: **

"Our father was Li Shao. And before you ask yes he's the Li Shao. Former Head of the Li household." Makoto-nii said in a very monotone voice.

Wow I've never heard him talk in that tone before. I wonder if something happened over the years we've been apart. I gotta remember to ask him what's up.

"Lin what is the Li household?" Naru asked Lin

"Well the Li Household is..."

**~End Recap~**

**Makoto's POV**

"Well the Li Household is..." Mai began until an interruption came in.

"MAKOTO!" The next thing I knew I was engulfed in a hug.

"Who the heck!?" Pulling the girl away from I recognized that it was my cousin Rin. When I pulled her away I noticed a figure behind her. I looked up to see who it was and to my disbelief I saw that it was Shi.

"Shi! Rin! What are you two doing here?" I heard Masato said. I was still staring at Shi.

"I'm here to take you two back. Unless you want the household to be even more damaged than it already was." Shi answered Masato while still staring at me.

Then I had an idea. I looked at Masato and it looks like he had the same idea as I did. Turning to a confused Mai and Misaki, Masato and I smirked a evil smile.

"Mako-nii?" Misaki said "Masa-nii?" Mai said. "What are you two planning?" The two of them said in unison.

"Well from what you told us through your letters was that you worked for a Ghost Hunting business, am I right?" I answered

"Yes you are right Mr. Taniyama or Mr. Li." The boy I presume was Shibuya Kazuya said.

"Well then we have a case for your team." Masato told them.

**Naru's POV**

So they have a case or our teams. Do they really think that I will accept their case that easily? Just because they are Mai's older brothers doesn't mean that I will willingly accept their case. Might as well hear them out on their case though.

"You have a case for us Mako-nii?" I heard Mai ask.

"Of course we do little sister." the boy I think name is Masato said.

"Well then lets hear your case back at the office." I told them.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter readers. But this all I, YuunaSouma, can write in the time being until Midnight comes back from studying for her summer classes. Please review. Also don't forget to follow or favorite. **

**Thank you for reading MidnightWolf-01's story Cases with Mai's Siblings.**

**Peace out **

**From ****RieveVonBielefeld-YuunaSouma**


	4. Authors Note!

I am sorry my readers that I haven't updated in so long. School has been piling work on me but I am still writing the story. For a treat I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. That is if I get the location of the case. If I don't get a location for the case I will have to resort to asking my friends and they probably might not pick a fun location for the case. So readers I have ideas for next case should be...But I need your to help me choose

* * *

The location of the case be in...

1) Mai's Siblings new house in Tokyo

2) The Li Household in China

3) *Readers Location Suggestion*

Who should be possessed... (there will be two people possessed in the first case)

1) Mai and Misaki

2) Mai and Makoto

3) Mai and Masato

4) Makoto and Masato

5) *Readers Suggestion*

Note: Readers, your suggestions will be thought about if you decide to suggest an idea. If I choose to use your suggestion.

* * *

Your help would be a great help for me. Please help me decide. I've rather have my readers help me than my friends because they don't have creative imaginations like all of the readers.


	5. Chapter 4: Cases being told

**MidnightWolf-01 is Here**

**Hello Readers. As I promised the next chapter is up. I am sorry that it took so long summer school is getting close to its end so the teachers are piling up work after work for me. Now onto business before we start the story. Base on some of your reviews (basically 4) the most of them wanted the first case at the Li Household in China.**

**The voting for the possessions will continue until Chapter 5 or 6. **

**To recap on what the choices were**

**1) Mai and Misaki- 3**

**2) Mai and Makoto- 1**

**3) Mai and Masato- 0**

**4) Makoto and Masato- 0**

**5) *Readers Suggestion***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. I wish I did because it is an awesome manga/anime**

**Well shall we begin the story? **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Case being told with other surprises**

* * *

**Recap: **

**Naru's POV**

So they have a case or our teams. Do they really think that I will accept their case that easily? Just because they are Mai's older brothers doesn't mean that I will willingly accept their case. Might as well hear them out on their case though.

"You have a case for us Mako-nii?" I heard Mai ask.

"Of course we do little sister." the boy I think name is Masato said.

"Well then let's hear your case back at the office." I told them.

* * *

**General POV**

Back at the office Mai, Misaki and Rin went to prepare the tea for everyone. On the other hand Shi was still staring at Makoto like he had grown a second head and committed a deadly crime. The same goes for Makoto as well. The SPR gang were looking between Makoto and Shi in utter confusion. When Mai, Misaki, and Rin came out the staring contest between Makoto and Shi ended.

**Mai's POV**

When we got to the office a feeling of nostalgic hit me. Everything was the same as it was the day that Naru and Lin left. The first place I went was to the kitchen to prepare tea unconsciously knowing that Naru is craving my tea at the moment. Misaki and Rin followed along leaving everybody else to go to the lounge room. When we finished m

aking the tea we went back to everybody else. When the tea was given out to everybody Naru decided to demand to hear about the case.

"Mr. Li or Mr. Taniyama. Explain your case." Naru said in his normal monotone voice

"Please call me Makoto, my brother Masato, and my sister Misaki. Now the case is unfortunately at the Li household in China." Mako-nii told Naru

"Makoto-san, what do you mean by unfortunately?" John asked.

"I said unfortunately because it's in Shanghai." Masa-nii answered John looking at me

Why is he looking at me? Then it hit me. It's in Shanghai. Damn, I have to return to that place. Let's see what kind of case this is since it in that place.

"Why are you looking at Mai when you said that Masato-san?" Naru told Masa-nii. (AN: Naru why are you being so mean. You should ask not demand)

"BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO BE IN SHANGHAI AND MAI DOESN'T LIKE THAT HELL PLACE." Misaki yelled at Naru

"Misaki calm down. You're going to make Suzaku attack Naru." I told Misaki

"Mai! Why do you work with a cold-hearted jerk like him?" Misaki whined to me

"Because Misaki while you, Mako-nii, and Masa-nii was in china I was here alone. They are my family here." I calmly told her.

"Mai-san, what do you mean by Suzaku is going to attack Naru." Lin-san asked me

"Well…" I started by was interrupted

"By Suzaku she means our dog. We name it Suzaku because he loves to run around fire." Masa-nii told Lin.

"Can we get back to explaining the case now?" Naru said. He sounded irritated.

"Yes, we can. At the Li Household every night the children cries is heard throughout the house. When we tried to look for where the cry is coming from we always found at least 1 body of our servants at home." Mako-nii continued.

"Was one of those bodies…..?" I couldn't even say who I wanted to say.

"Don't worry Mai the person you are talking about is fine. He has a broken leg but he is fine." Shi answered me. The person I least expected to answer me answered (AN: You thought I forgot about him right?)

"That's good to hear. Wait how he get a broken arm." I was relieved

"That story is for after we explain the case to your irritated and annoyed looking boss there Mai." Rin told me.

"Okay you can continue Mako-nii."

"Thank you Mai. Now where was I…oh yeah. Okay next to the body we find it saying 'We will get all 12 spirit no matter what happens' we tried to figure out what they meant by 12 spirits." Mako-nii continued.

"2 questions. Did you find out what they meant by 12 spirits and How do you know its more than 1 evil spirit?" Bou-san asked.

"We have a guess on what they mean by 12 spirits and we know it is we because our uncle is a medium and he sensed more than 1 spirits but he doesn't know how many there are." Mako-nii answered Bou-san's questions.

"What is your guess on what they meant by 12 spirits?" Ayako asked curiously.

"We assume that by 12 spirits they mean the legendary 12 spirits." Shi told Ayako

"Excuse me for asking but you don't mean the Abe no Seimei's spirits right?" Lin-san asked

"That's exactly what we mean. You are smart and nice. Mai why isn't he the boss instead of that jerk right there?" Rin complimented.

**Lin's POV**

How is Mai-san related to this situation? There has to be something they aren't telling us. Knowing Noll he will get it out of them sooner or later. But what is making me really confused is when Mai-san said 'Suzaku will attack Naru" who is this Suzaku. I know that it is not a dog. Better get back to listening to the case.

**Masato's POV**

This Lin guy is really knowledgeable we better be careful around him. If we don't want our little secret to be revealed. If Mai's boss takes this case, I hope he does, Mai is going to have trouble staying calm and sane when she gets to Shanghai.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be when they travel to Shanghai, China.  
Questions you may have after reading this chapter**

**1) What is the situation with Mai and Shanghai?**

**2) Will Lin be the first to figure out what is going on at the Li Household?**

**3) Who are the holders of the 12 Abe no Seimei Spirits?**

**4) When is the next update?**

**My answer for you all is that you will have to wait and find out. Thank you for continuing to read and review my story. Please share this story to your friends, Favorite this story, Follow this story, and leave a Review. If you have any criticisms please review or message me.**

**MidnightWolf-01 Peace Out Readers**


End file.
